role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Underbite
Underbite (アンダーバイト Andābaito) is a Decepticon Chompazoid and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. He can transform into a Cybertronian four-wheeled tank. Personality Two things rule the thought processes of Underbite: eating and bragging. This Decepticon Chompazoid is extraordinarily proud of his strength, which increases as he consumes more metal. To him, everything is a workout, all in the goal of pumping up and bulking out. He's even gone so far as to name his forearms "Thundercruncher" (right) and "Boltsmasher" (left). He kisses them. He claims to have devoured the entirety of Nuon City, a feat about which he brags endlessly. So proud is he that he reacts quite violently to anyone not aware of his reputation. Physically, he has few equals... provided he's got a steady diet of metal to masticate. On mainly-organic worlds like Earth, however, his rampages can drain him quickly, leaving him with little to juice up on. So strong is his need to feed that he'll ignore threats in favor of chasing down a pick-me-up. History Backstory Underbite was apparently arrested for destroying Nuon City, and was incarcerated aboard the prison ship Alchemor. After it crashed on Earth, he was freed from his stasis pod by the impact, and set off in search of food. He eventually encountered Sideswipe, and after a brief chase he tangled with the rest of Bumblebee's team. After spying a nearby scrapyard through the trees, he headed off to devour that instead. Despite tussling with Grimlock, Underbite began chowing down on the contents of the scrapyard, only to spot a bigger prize—nearby Crown City. Unfortunately, the organic matter he encountered along the way was unsuitable for his consumption, and he slowly weakened. Using metallic bait, the Autobots managed to lure him to the edge of a quarry. Underbite managed to outfight them and prepared to munch Denny Clay's pickup truck. Fortunately, a ghostly Optimus Prime intervened and helped defeat the Decepticon. The Autobots later placed the incapacitated Underbite back in his stasis pod. Underbite's stasis pod was stolen by Grimlock while the Dinobot was under the control of Minitron. Although the other Autobots were able to free Grimlock from the cyber-tick's influence, Steeljaw, who had masterminded the heist in the first place, made off with the stasis pod and reactivated Underbite. Now a member of Steeljaw's pack, Underbite was hanging out at the Decepticon hideout with Fracture when Steeljaw arrived with newcomer Clampdown. After Clampdown fled due to Thunderhoof threatening him, the other Decepticons tracked him to a garbage tip where they encountered the Autobots. Underbite fought with Grimlock, however this time the Autobot managed to take him out- first by force-feeding him plastic and then cannonballing him. Steeljaw later freed the gang, and they escaped back to their hideout. Underbite took part in an attempt to free the prisoners in the Autobots' scrapyard. After Steeljaw trapped the Autobots outside using subsonics, Underbite was given the task of guarding the prisoners, only for them to escape while he was eying up some nearby scrap as potential food. Once the Autobots regained access to the scrapyard, Underbite was swiftly taken down by Strongarm and later fled back to base with the rest of Steeljaw's gang. Out collecting parts for the device Steeljaw's mysterious friend wanted them to build, Underbite and Thunderhoof happened across Sideswipe and Strongarm, promptly capturing the pair with Fracture's help. When Windblade flew over the steel mill hideout, Underbite was able to bring her down with a precisely thrown beam, adding her to their collection of hostages. The Decepticons were soon busy at work constructing the gateway Steeljaw's ally required, however when Bumbblebee and Drift arrived, Steeljaw assigned Underbite and Thunderhoof to intercept them. Underbite swiftly dealt with Drift, allowing Megatronus to arrive on Earth. He and the other Decepticons were rendered unconscious when Optimus Prime tried to interfere with the arrival. They came around in time to prevent the Autobots getting hold of Megatronus's staff, however when Megatronus turned on Steeljaw, Underbite, Thunderhoof and Clampdown attempted to flee. They ran straight into Team Bee, and Underbite was taken out when Bumblebee cannonballed into him. The defeated Decepticons were later stored away in stasis pods. Underbite's stasis pod was later taken back to Cybertron by Optimus Prime, Windblade and Ratchet. Debut: ME GRIMLOCK KING Underbite later on managed to escape once again and appeared in Phoenix, Arizona to ambush Grimlock after the failures of Bisk and Waspinator. Underbite's eyes glowed red and got ready to charge at his opponent. Underbite then roared, charging at Grimlock, opening his giant mouth. Grimlock then charged at Underbite and smashing into Underbite, holding his jaws opens and proclaiming that he was weak. Underbite growled and began shutting his jaws together to crush Grimlock, his jaws being very strong; Underbite proclaimed that the predator would become the prey. Grimlock arms started to give, jumps back and punches Underbite in his face, followed up by Grimlock roaring a loud battle cry as he kicked Underbite back, giving him some space. Underbite was hit by the punches and kicks, sent flying up, before then crashing down to the ground, making a heavy impact. Underbite got back up on fours and then charged at Grimlock like a bull. Grimlock roared a battle cry, slams his fists into the ground, transforming his body shifting and turning into a giant metal t-rex. Grimlock then charged forward, causing cracks to form each time he steps. Underbite rushed in fast, causing cars around him to go flying aways. Grimlock lowered his head and ran a little bit faster, causing parts of the ground to burst up and out of the street; Underbite lowered his head as he sped up. The two smashed into each other, causing a small shockwave of energy. Underbite then rammed at Grimlock, wrestling with him. Grimlock bit down onto Underbite's face, lifts him up and slams him into the ground; Underbite rolled across the ground. Underbite then picked up some cars with his mouth and started hurling some at Grimlock. Grimlock literally munched the cars like metal and then charged forward, turns around and slams his tail into Underbite. Underbite let out a powerful loud roar and then Grimlock swung his tail at Underbite, to which Underbite was slammed by the tail, then rushed up and rammed at Grimlock with his head. Grimlock and Underbite then got into a fistfight; which ended quickly when Grimlock slashed his claws at Underbite, causing Underbite to stagger back. Grimlock then unleashed a glowing stream of hot fire at Underbite; Underbite was blasted the stream of flames, screeching out loud. Grimlock then kicked Underbite hard in the face, sending Underbite rolling over and crashing into some trees. Underbite rose back up, only then to collapse, defeated. Grimlock roared in victory and then turned around, heading off. Following Underbite's defeat, Waspinator and Bisk were seen defeated along with him, much to Blackarachnia's disappointment. Abilities * Jaws: '''Underbite has huge, powerful jaws that he can use to consume metals and can even use them to chomp or bite at his opponents. Is he even capable of eating an entire city with them, according to himself. * '''Metal Consuming: '''Underbite has the ability of eating a huge amount of metal, which is the source of his power, the more metal he eats, the stronger he becomes. * '''Brute Strength: '''Underbite is very strong, being able to overpower three Autobot soldiers easily and can send enemies flying if he is to ram them. Weaknesses * '''Metal Diet: '''If Underbite doesn't eat for a short period of time, he will run out of energy and strength. * '''Plastics: Underbite gets weaker if he is to eat plastic. Trivia * Underbite is the only member of Steeljaw's gang to retain his Cybertronian vehicle mode. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Personality Category:Cybertronians Category:Criminals Category:Low Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Decepticons Category:Predators Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)